


Stress Factor

by nightshade002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anxiety Attacks, Established Relationship, M/M, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/pseuds/nightshade002
Summary: Oikawa shouldn't have been practicing for so long, he knew that. He was just stressed because of Tobio-chan and Ushiwaka-chan.





	

Oikawa knew he shouldn’t stay so late. Volleyballs were scattered all over the floor of the gym and the only noise he could hear was coming from him. He hadn’t bothered picking them all up after each serve since the ball cart wasn’t empty yet. He pulled another ball out of the cart.

_Stupid Ushiwaka-chan._

Slam. Out.

_Stupid Tobio-chan._

Slam. Out.

_Stupid geniuses._

Slam. Just barely in.

_Stupid coach._

Slam. Out again.

_I’m stupid too,_

Slam. Out.

_for thinking I could ever beat anyone._

Slam. In.

Oikawa rested his hands on his knees, breathing hard, sweat dripping off him. He ached all over. He straightened up after a few seconds and returned to the ball cart. There were only a few left. If Iwa-chan were here, he’d probably yell at him to stop practicing. Even he’d probably be able to tell Oikawa was attempting to push himself beyond his limits. Oikawa sighed. It was a good thing Iwa-chan wasn’t here then, because Oikawa had no intention of stopping any time soon.

_Maybe if I weren’t so distracted._

Slam. In again.

_At least that’s what my parents think._

Slam. Way out.

_I don’t know what I’m distracted by though._

Slam. Even farther out.

His knee was throbbing and he knew he should stop, but at this point it felt like he couldn’t. He just needed two more in and he could stop. Just two more in. Then he could stop.

“Oikawa, what the hell are you doing here?” Iwaizumi was standing in the doorway to the gym. For some reason that irritated Oikawa. He could take care of himself.

“Practicing, Iwa-chan, what does it look like?” Oikawa served once more. In. Only one more to go.

“It looks like you’re overworking yourself.”

Oikawa made a face. He wouldn’t say _overworking_ per say, just… getting extra practice in. His next serve was out.

“Oikawa.” He ignored Iwaizumi saying his name and instead tossed up the ball for his next serve. In. Finally, he was done. He continued to ignore Iwaizumi while he started picking up. He could hear Iwaizumi grumbling under his breath as he crossed the gym to help him pick up.

“I can do it by myself, you know,” he said coldly. Iwaizumi’s hands tightened around the ball he was holding and Oikawa could tell he wanted to throw it at him.

“I know that, dumbass. I’m helping because I want to, not because I have to.”

“Just go home, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sighed. “I know you don’t want to be here.”

Iwaizumi looked up sharply. “I’m here because I want to be. If I didn’t want to be here, then I’d still be at home.”

Oikawa looked at the ground angrily. He didn’t even know why he was angry. “You’re only here because you think I can’t handle a little extra practice and you want to make sure I go home.”

Iwaizumi sighed, dropped the ball he was holding, and walked over to Oikawa. “I’m here because I care about you and I don’t want you to get hurt from practicing too much.”

Oikawa turned away from him and went back to cleaning up. “Whatever. I can take care of myself. Just leave me alone.”

“Oikawa-” Iwaizumi reached out his hand. Oikawa whipped around before he could touch him.

“I said leave me alone!” Oikawa shouted. Several things happened all at once, so fast Oikawa didn’t even realize they had happened until afterwards.

The ball cart rolled a little bit before tipping, all of the balls they had previously picked up rolling out. The rest of the balls still on the floor were thrown so hard they hit every wall. But most importantly, Iwaizumi was on the floor, farther away than he had been before. Oikawa looked down at his hands, his right still red from serving, and looked back up at Iwaizumi. He was struggling for breath, he’d obviously had the wind knocked out of him on impact. Oikawa knew he should help, knew he should go over and say _something_ , but he couldn’t. He stayed rooted to the spot, watching as Iwaizumi’s breathing slowly evened out and he wasn’t gasping for breath. When Iwaizumi sat up, gingerly holding his elbow, Oikawa couldn’t help it. He ran. He ignored Iwaizumi yelling at him and he ignored all the pain he was in, having pushed his body to the absolute limit.

He kept running, probably with a slight limp by now, until he found a dark corner of the school to collapse in where Iwaizumi hopefully wouldn’t find him. At some point he had started crying. He hugged his knees close to himself, breathing shakily. His hands were shaking and he couldn’t get the image of Iwa-chan laying on the floor out of his mind. His heart was beating so fast it was as though he had just run a marathon. The tears had stopped, but he was still struggling for breath. Hugging his knees closer to his chest definitely wasn’t helping, but it made him feel a bit more grounded. Iwa-chan was going to hate him. First he was being rude when he was just trying to help and now whatever this is.

Oikawa put his face on his knees when he started crying again. He honestly couldn’t tell whether he was shivering from the cold, still shaking, or some combination of both.

His head snapped up when he heard footsteps running towards him. He tried to get up, but his knee had apparently decided it had taken enough abuse and wouldn’t carry his weight. Suddenly Iwaizumi was standing in front of him, chest heaving. Oikawa felt a flash of guilt as he realized it was his fault; Iwaizumi could normally handle running the short distance.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said so softly he surprised them both.

“Go away, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa tried to sound angry, but even to him it sounded weak. He scooted so that he wasn’t facing Iwaizumi.

“Sorry, no can do. Boyfriend privileges state that I get to at least be here for you when you’re not happy.” Iwaizumi plopped down next to Oikawa, careful to give him some space but close enough that Oikawa could initiate contact. Whether that be taking the hand he laid palm up between them or clinging onto him was up to Oikawa. “And I at least get to _ask_ for an explanation.”

Oikawa’s breath was still a bit shaky when he exhaled. “I don’t know if I really have one for you, Iwa-chan.”

“For anything that happened tonight? Not even staying up until midnight practicing?”

Oikawa hugged his left knee to his chest, right knee hurting too much to bend. “I just- Tobio-kun he’s… he’s a genius player. He’s a natural and he doesn’t even have to work to be better than me.”

“And you think practicing until you get injured is going to help?” Iwaizumi asked softly. He wanted to be mad. He wanted to yell at Oikawa until he understood he was amazing, but he realized that yelling and being mad wouldn’t help anything.

“I’m not injured yet!” Oikawa protested.

Iwaizumi sighed. “You can’t just keep going until it happens. And I’m pretty sure you are hurt. You couldn’t even stand up when I got here.”

Oikawa looked at his knee, expression a mixture of guilt and frustration. He finally leaned against Iwaizumi. “I’m sorry.”

He wrapped his arm around Oikawa. “As long as you don’t stay this late again-”

“No,” Oikawa shook his head, interrupting Iwaizumi. “I’m sorry for making you come and get me when I should already be home in bed and worrying you and I’m especially sorry for hurting you.”

“You didn’t make me do anything. I chose to come get you. And you didn’t mean to hurt me, though it would have been nice if you hadn’t run away.” 

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa apologized again.

“You know Kageyama isn’t going to take your place anytime soon, right? He may be naturally talented, but you work better with the team.”

Oikawa wanted to argue. It didn’t take much to be able to work with a team, after all, it was probably the only thing that he could actually do. He was too tired to argue tonight, energy sapped from a mixture of everything that had happened tonight: his extra practice, his frustration, whatever happened in the gym before he ran off, actually running off, his anxiety attack. Overall, it had been a tiring night and most of it was because of him. Actually it was all his fault.

“Come on, let’s go home,” Iwaizumi said, standing up. He held out his hand to help Oikawa up.

“Aren’t… aren’t you going to say anything about what happened?” Oikawa asked while he reached for Iwaizumi’s hand.

“I already did, dumbass.”

“No I mean about what happened in the gym.”

Iwaizumi tilted his head just barely. “Well, there’s only two things I can think to say.” He helped Oikawa up and slid his arm around his waist because he didn’t trust that Oikawa could actually stand. “The first is that we should keep this a secret from everyone else.”

“And the second?” Oikawa prompted after Iwaizumi didn’t say anything for a few seconds.

“You got your wish. You’re finally an alien,” Iwaizumi said with a completely straight face. He couldn’t keep it though and after only a couple of seconds he started laughing.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelled and hit him weakly in the chest. He couldn’t keep a smile from appearing on his face though. “This is serious.”

“I know, I know,” Iwaizumi said once he stopped laughing, “We’ll keep it as our secret.”

“What if someone finds out though?” Oikawa worried.

Iwaizumi thought for a moment. “I guess we’ll just have to figure out a way for you to control it.” Oikawa nodded, looking at the ground. “Not tonight though. Tonight we’re cleaning up and going home. We can figure this out later.”

“Hey Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said after a period of silence where they just continued to walk back.

“Yeah?”

“Will you carry me?”

Iwaizumi sighed and pretended to be very inconvienenced by his request. Contrary to his demeanor, he picked Oikawa up right away. “Better?”

Oikawa sighed and leaned his head against Iwaizumi’s chest. “Much.”


End file.
